The immortal lands
by BEARdragon1234567890
Summary: Bassed on civ 5. Please RnR Discleimer - I don't own the Civilization Series.
1. Chapter 1

A small tribe of nomads were camping near a big river. The wise old men and women of the tribe had discovered how to successfully cultivate plants, a month before. With the new technology the tribe was finally able to produce enough food to sustain itself, and grow. They, the English people were nomads for millenniums, fighting other tribes, hunting and trying to survive in the harsh world. Today was a very important day for the tribe, they needed a new leader.

The whole tribe was gathered around a big campfire.

"We have decided," said one of the warriors. "Our new leader should be Elizabeth, daughter of Artur."

The young red-haired woman stepped forwards. People cheered. Her father has lead the tribe for 1800 years, and killed countless barbarians. When he was killed by a rival tribe, the whole community wanted his daughter to take his crown. (Metaphorically, crowns haven't been invented yet). The election was a formality.

Eli cleared her throat.

"Tomorrow, we will start something no other tribe has ever attempted. We will build a permanent settlement. We will farm, our warriors will defeat all who oppose us, we will conquer a lot of lands and our nation will prosper and stand the test of time"

The people cheered.

The next day the people start to build their huts. At the same time some of the people began to build the throne room for Elizabeth. Meanwhile she began to inspect the warriors of the tribe. She assembled a war band, and organizes the rest of the warriors to protect the slowly growing village.

"Your residence is ready my king" said Annabell, her newly appointed economy advisor.

The throne room was a simple wooden room with a simple wooden throne in the center. Eli sat on the throne. Even though there tribe was only 600 person strong Elizabeth didn't know everybody by name. Another woman and two men entered the room. She knew one of the men – Edward. The short chubby guy was something of a local celebrity. He was the dude who discovered that potatoes are edible. The other man was very tall, incredibly muscular and his red beard was even more impressive. The woman was also tall with porcelain symmetrical face and long straight black hair.

"As you requested, I asked the clans of our nation to chose a representative," said Annabell.

"Greetings friends. It is a great honor to meet you," Eli said.

"My name is George. I'm from the York clan and I have the honor to be the strongest warrior of our tribe. The people of our village have decided that I should be the supreme leader of our warriors. I will serve you to my last drop of blood great lady. Your father was my mentor and I owe him everything. "

"I'm Olivia. I'm from the Nottingham clan. The people of my clan have decided that I should represent them. I will be your exploration advisor"

"I'm Edward from the Coventry clan. I will supervise our nation attempt to discover the secrets of the universe"

"Nice to meet you all"

Two other people entered the room.

"I take the liberty to invite two other people. Katrine is our greatest artist. She had drawn a beautiful mini map from which you can assess our current situation. Henry will organize our village of London while you are busy with other stuff"

"Great. We shall start"

"My lady, what orders will you give to our warriors," asked George.

"I want them to explore the land east of the village"

"That's a wise idea," said Olivia.

"We have enough workers to send to support our villige, and aditionall people which we may send in the surrounding areas for resources," said Annabell and opened the crude map drawn on parchment.

The village was represented by a hex in the middle. The river flowed west of the city. The area west of the river was grassland. East of the village there was a big forest. Eli's people have lived and hunted in that forest for centuries, but they never have the forest mapped. The village and the areas north-east and south-west were plains.

"We must focus our work force in one area. I think the grasslands have more big animals for hunting and better soil for our crops," said Eli.

"That's true, but if we send them in the forest they will gather wood that can be usefull for our projects, and there are useful materials in the plains. You are the leader. It's your decision," said Annabell.

"I want you to send our workforce to the grassland"

"My king , what should the people of London build ?" asked Henry.

"I think they should train their warrior skills. More war bands will be priceless if we want to survive a big enemy attack," said George.

"May I suggest building a monument? It will unite our people and give us a symbol of our unity" said Olivia.

George laughed.

"Culture can't stop our enemyes."

"Don't underestimate culture!"

"We need more specialize workers," suggested Annabell.

"Yes. They can farm more potatoes and extract precious new resources which will improve our knowledge" said Edward.

"I appreciate all of your suggestions, but I think that our biggest problem at the moment is how little we know about the surrounding world. I think we should train a scout party" Eli looked at Henry "You canorganise this."

"No problem"

Elizabeth looked at Edward.

"Tell me about your crazy new ideas"

"Some of our hunters have suggested that we should try to domesticate some animals"

"No. That sounds stupid"

"They also have some idea for a divice, which can hurl a small spear at a far away target"

"This is crazy. This is madness. This…. I love it. I have always wanted a range weapon," said George.

"This will be very useful for our hunters and it will give us an edge against our rivals" said Elizabeth. " Any other ideas?"

"I want to try to make storage pots from baked clay. I also think that we must improve our wood cutting and rock smashing tools"

"I want the range weapons," said Eli.

"I will start work ASAP"


	2. Chapter 2

The English tribe was composed of 4 clans. The four clans were related by blood and allies from the creation of the world. The London clan, which was Elizabeth's clan, was the largest and most skilled in crafting. Since more than the half of the population was from the London clan, the tribe decided to name their first village London. In the name of equality, Elizabeth has decided to name future villages on the other clans. The York clan produced the finest warriors of the small nation. The Coventry clan was the oldest clan, tracing their ancestry to the first English leader. They were famous among the other clans for their curiosity and spirituality. The Nottingham clan was the most mysterious of the clans. Members of this clan were expert at navigation, hunting and stealth. The scouts that were preparing for their dangerous mission were member of this clan.

"How is our weapon project going," asked Elizabeth.

"We have a working prototype, but it requires too much muscle strength to launch the projectile. At the moment only George can use it," explained Edward.

Olivia entered the throne room.

"My lady, some of villagers have found something interesting south of the village."

"Please show me!"

Olivia showed Eli some weird caterpillars.

"Gross. We don't need caterpillars. Keep them away from the crops," said Eli.

"My lady these interesting little friends can produce a strange string like substance. The substance is very silky. I have talked to some women from our tribe and they are convicted that they can produce fine fabric and clothes from this, um let's call it silk."

"Can we produce enough for practical usage?"

"No. We don't know anything of the life cycle of the caterpillars. And we need some special equipment. And we will need more workers."

"Ok. "

George entered the throne room.

"My king, the war band has found a small village similar to ours, except that that village have been attacked by barbarians and burned. The survivors want to join our community. My boys trust them"

"They can join us. How exactly you communicate with our war band?"

"We send messages with falcons, using pictograms," explained George. "My boys have also discovered some tasty bananas in the jungles south of our village"

* * *

The scout party left the borders of the village. Eli looked at them. She has given them instructions, and they obediently headed towards the unknown. Another group of scouts were training in the village centre, some of them from the newly joined villagers. The new people quickly adapted and joined the four clans.

That same afternoon Eli observed how Edward practice shooting with his latest bow prototype.

"I almost mastered it. The craftsmen will begin to produce more next week," he said with a lot of pride.

"My lady you should see this," shouted George and looked at Edward and his bow. "This bow looks awesome. I want one "

"Get in line. I ordered one first, and I'm the king. What do you want me to see?"

"Our warriors have founded some very strange ancient ruins"

Elizabeth followed him. Two warriors carried several small figurines. One of the figures depicted a warrior in some weird futuristic armor; another depicted a stone mason, the other an elderly man with priestly clothes, and another one depicting a blind woman (or maybe a blind goddess). The other figurines were too broken, and Eli can't determine what they depicted.

"I think these figurines represent virtues. The warrior represent honor," said George. "The priest represents piety and the mason represents hard work."

"I think the mason represent tradition," said Edward.

"The woman represent liberty and freedom," declared Eli.

"Liberty? Why?" asked George.

"I'm the king. When I told you that this represents liberty, then it represents liberty"


	3. Chapter 3

The discovery of the ancient figurines sparked a debate in the village. The people wanted to know which will be the main virtue in London. Elizabeth gathered all the people, with the exception of the ones on away missions and essential workers. She noticed that a lot of the women are pregnant. With the discovery of farming the tribe have more food than ever, and a lot of women decided to start a family and raise children.

The people from the London clan wanted the village to adopt traditions as the main cultural focus of the tribe. The Nottingham clan wanted liberty. The Coventry clan was split between the supporters of tradition and piety. The York clan and especially George wanted honor to be the main virtue in the small nation. Eli have noticed that the majority of the refugees from the burned village have joined the York clan and were very outspoken supporters of expanding the military, even though they were mainly old men, women and children. If the decision was to be made by democratic elections, the tradition faction would have won. Elizabeth understood the pain and hatred toward the many barbarian tribes which plagued the lands. Her father was killed by one of these tribes. She gave a small speech and then she declared that the main virtue of London will be Honor. Most people trusted her enough and cheered

The next day.

"You didn't approve my last decision, did you," Eli said to Annabell.

"I approve all your decisions my lady. However I wish you ruled the village in a slightly different manner. I think we should focus our efforts in improving the life of the common person, and spend less time in outfitting scouts and developing new weapons"

"You will be happy to know that our next research project will be improving our people tools. And I plan on building a monument"

"No" shouted Annabell.

"Anabell I'm the king"

"I'm really sorry. Can we please train some specialize workers instead of building that monument?" Asked the blonde woman.

"Ok. I will listen to you. This time at least."

The two women invited Henry and Edward to the throne room.

"Ed I want you to start working on your mining and woodcutting tools project," said Eli. "Henry, I want you to train some…."

"Sorry for interrupting you my lady, but I have an idea. As you may have noticed our people like these new bows and arrows a lot. They have already began to tell stories of a mighty forest goddess who use these magnificent weapons. Maybe we should build a temple of our new goddess, and she will inspire our people to learn how to use the bow quickly?"

"That's not a bad idea. I want a very big temple"

Annabell coughed.

"Cough. We can't afford to build such extravagant building. Cough hack Cough Not with our limited resources and very small workforce. Cough"

"Annabell. Stop coughing on me. The temple will wait for some time. We need skilled craftsmen and builders first"

A woman armed with spear entered the throne room. She was one of the village militia.

"My lady we have a big problem!"

A big group of men armed with spears and shields and wearing bronze armor were approaching the territory of London. Elizabeth, George and a handful of militia men approached the strangers. Eli was fully aware that she and her men have no chance against these warriors armed with advance weapons.

"We are the English people," she said trying to sound as diplomatic as possible.

"Greetings. We are warriors serving the great lord Hiawatha. We come with peace."

Eli and the leader of the Iroquois warband drank tea in her hut. She manages to learn that he and his men have found their advance weapons in a cache in some old ruins. After the envoy left she gathered her advisors.

"We are in grave danger. I saw them sending a bird with the coordinates of our village to their king."

"I don't think they will attack us," said Olivia.

"We must be ready just in case," said George.

"You are right. These Iroquois shouldn't be trusted," said Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

"The two big farms you wanted are finished," said the leader of the builder's brigade.

"Excellent. Unfortunately you and your men won't have much time for rest. Henry would provide you with new axes, shovels and pickaxes. I want your workers to chop down part of the forest and began to build a mine. I want the people of London to be able to mine the mysterious glow rocks our people recently claimed. I think maybe we can gain some magical powers from them."

"I will inform the men."

A young woman entered the throne room. Her rugged clothes were damaged, and her arm was injured and hastily bandaged. Eli recognized the woman. She was a part of the second scouting expedition.

"I have urgent news my lady" said the woman gasping for air.

"I haven't received reports from your group in several weeks. What happened? "

"My group? They are all dead. Slathered like animals by vicious cannibals. The same barbarians are coming to our village"

The woman was very sad.

"When they come, we will be ready. Now, I want you to rest and find and recruit suitable people to for your scout group"

"As you wish my lady. I have found something interesting while running from the barbarians"

The scout opened her bag and pulled out a clay tablet. On it there were pictograms depicting animals and humans.

"I think this tablet holds the secret of domesticating animals."

"Show it to Edward and Olivia"

* * *

2 years later.

Elizabeth stranded near the big monument. London was such a beautiful little town. Her people have all ready made so many achievements. Besides the big discoveries in the field of archery, mining and animal husbandry, her people have improved many small things. The people have begun to replace their huts with small wooden houses and their clothes have improved in quality. Construction of luxurious residence around her throne room had begun. The thought that her people would be destroyed by barbarians sickened her. Her entire military, consisting of two warrior warbands, an archer warband and the town militia of London stranded besides her.

"When we settle this area I thought that we are the only people who have discovered the secrets of farming. I was wrong. Apparently, many people began to settle down and research the secrets of the universe before us. Most of them are dead now. Their sculls decorate the tents of the barbarians. I don't want our nation to end like them. Tomorrow we engage the cannibals. We must kill them before they reach our mine and capture our miners"

The warriors shouted in approval.

* * *

George and Olivia were drinking tea mixed with fermented berry juice from animal horns. (Edward has promised to supply them with clay cups, but the technology to produce pottery wasn't ready yet). George's house was the best house in the community. Even Elizabeth's house was modest in comparison. The war leader's house was full with animal sculls and beautiful pelts, which were gathered for centuries.

"You are the stupidest person I know," said George. "Do you honestly think that we can convince the barbaric cannibals to join us? Even if we can, I don't want them in our village. They eat human meat"

"I may be stupid, but at least I have better people skills than you. I'm not surprised that you are single"

"You don't have a husband or a boyfrend," remarked George and laughed.

The two drank more tea.

"I really want you to survive the battle," said Olivia.

"I will survive"

Olivia gave him her woolen handkerchief

"I don't want your snot rag".

The black hared advisor laughed.

"I want you to return it to me, after you defeat the barbarians," said Olivia. "Think of it as a good luck charm"

"Thank you. Are you really concern about my wellbeing?"

"I'm very concern. I'm sure that if you die, our next military leader will be even more boneheaded"


	5. Chapter 5

George opened the door and entered his home. Olivia was there sitting near the fire place.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you all right?" asked Olivia very concerned.

Then she realized that the blood on the redheaded man wasn't his.

"I'm unscratched. You didn't answer my previous question"

"I came to lit the fire and prepare you some tasty stew. You must be starving after days of fighting barbarians"

"Thank you," said George and returned her handkerchief. "The battle was a huge success."

He pulled a golden necklace from his pocket.

"A little present for you"

"Ou! It's so pretty. Where do you found something so beautiful?"

"I looted it from the corpse of a defeated barbarian woman"

"What?"

Olivia was shocked.

"We found a lot of treasure for the treasury in the tents of the barbarians"

Annabell entered the house.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Olivia invited me. I brought you some tea." (Annabell's tea was in a skin sack, because teapots weren't reliable yet)

"Welcome to my humble home," said George. "Wait a minute you two didn't invited Ed, did you. How could you forget our coworker?"

"Why do you think that we have forgotten him?" asked Olivia.

"I'm in the kitchen," the 3 of them heard Edward. "The stew will be ready soon"

Katrine entered the house.

"You guys are the best. Thank you so much for inviting me to your special advisor party"

"Thanks for the mini maps. Without them our whole nation will be screwed," said George.

"That was my idea," said Olivia.

"We should rearrange my hunting trophies while we wait for the king"

George looked at the three women.

"You invited her, didn't you?"

"I knew I missed someone," said Olivia and blushed.

"And that is the reason I'm the person who organize stuff in the village," said Annabell.

* * *

"It is finally ready," said Edward.

He had a clay teapot in his hands.

"This is awesome," said Elizabeth. "Let's try it"

A man entered the throne room.

"My king, may I present you the first sample of the mystery grayish metal"

The man was caring a beautiful teapot made from silver.

"The metal was surprisingly easy to manipulate"

"This is so pretty," exclaimed Annabell.

"If you need me, my lady I will be in my house," said Edward and sadly leaved the room.

"So what will be our next project," asked Annabell.

"Testing the teapots. And after that we will bring some tea to Ed. O, you mean production project. Since our people love archery so much I think it's time to start building that huge temple everybody wanted."

Annabell sighed.

"I will tell Henry the _ahem_ the good news"

"He will be very happy, that his project is approved"

* * *

Annabell entered the throne room. She looked very upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Eli.

"My lady a dead bird drooped on my house!"

"I may be the king, but I'm not responsible for everything that is happening in the town," Eli laughed.

"But I think that I'm allergic to this particular type of bird," the blonde sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"This really is a strange bird. I wonder if its meat is tasty," said Eli and looked at the bird. "There is a piece of something similar to parchment attached to its leg"

Annabell removed the piece of papyrus from the bird.

"Do you understand hieroglyphic gibberish," asked Annabell.

"No"

Annabell blew her nose on the papyrus.

"Annabell ! I'm sure Olivia can somehow decipher the message"

"Sorry"

* * *

"The message tells us that the great sun king have finished building a great archery temple, very similar to the one we build in London at the moment," said Olivia.

"Who is this sun king and where we can find him" Eli was furious.

"I'm sorry but there is snot smudged on the name of the sender. He also didn't give us information about where is his city."

"Sorry," Annabell blushed.

"How dare he build the same great building as us?" Eli gave the papyrus to Annabell. "Blow more snot on his bloody name."

* * *

"This is sad," said George.

"That's a understatement," said Eli.

She, George, Edward and Olivia were observing how people dismantle the already build colons of the great temple.

"Maybe I didn't have to tell our people that the great forest goddess temple was completed first by another nation," said Olivia."Now they think that we have lost the divine blessing"

Eli sighed.

"You think"

"From the bright side, Annabell have arranged the selling of the columns. We will add some silver and other valuables to the treasury," said Edward.

"I can arrange an agreement with the small village of Kiev. We can sell them some of the extra columns," said Olivia.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean nobody have a new idea," asked Eli.

"Nobody has an idea how to improve our nation," said Edward. "Since we finished the calendar system everybody seem content"

"Do you have some suggestions George," asked Eli.

"The Iroquois clamed territory with nice resources which our people need more."

"Yes I know. I won't attack them before we train more archers," Eli interrupted him. "Do you have some suggestion how to improve our nation?"

"I have a very good idea. I call it beer. Unfortunately it would be best if we can get more cereal plants. The Iroquois …"

"Yes I know the bloody Iroquois claimed some very fertile lands. Is beer an alcoholic drink?"

"Yes. At least I think it is."

"Work on it in your spear time. Olivia do you have any suggestions."

"I can try to get some ideas from the peaceful villages in the west of London. At the moment I don't have ideas"

"So basically we are screwed," said Eli.

"Hey you didn't ask me if I can invent something," said Annabell. "I have invented many things"

"I don't want to be rude, but your inventions are….. Not very impressive and don't have much practical application." said Eli.

Annabell sighed.

One of Elizabeth's personal guards entered the throne room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your very important conversation my king, but I have just receive a message from the group of settlers we send last week"

The guard gave her a piece of parchment.

"They have met some … weird people. Or dumb people. We need a new system of pictograms, which will make sending messages easier," said Eli. "The strangers want to meet me."

"I suggest we accept them. We can learn something new from them," said Olivia.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in front of her almost finished palace. She was dressed in a big orange silk dress, and her neck was decorated with several necklaces. A silver crown decorated her head. Olivia was on her right side. She was dressed in a nice purple dress. George was on Eli's left side. He refuse silk or cotton clothes, instead he was dressed in a jaguar pelts. Edward on the other hand was dressed in blue cotton clothes. (The cotton was grown in a plantation sought of the big silk plantations). Annabell was dressed in a yellow silk dress and a red cloak. Eli and her four advisors were accompanied by Sun Tzu, a young man with a lot of talent in army organizing. He was helping with the creation of the warrior code of England, and everybody in London referred to him as Sun Tzu the first great English general. Eli hoped to impress the stranger. Her people told her, that he looked like the leader of a very mighty nation.

Three chariots approached the palace. Eli looked at Edward.

"Are you seeing the circle things that they use to move their chariots," she whispered.

"Yes. The things look similar to the pottery wheels our people use to make clay pots. I think we can make similar wheels. "

"We will need a horse ranch if you want to use similar chariots for war," added George.

Eli looked at the strangers.

"Welcome to England. We are pleased to meet you."

A short man dressed in fine leather stepped out of his chariot.

"I'm Napoleon of France, king of light, the most cunning, smart and brave warrior in the world. I have the supreme honor to represent France the oldest civilization in the world, with the best culture and cuisine. Masters of…"

"I get it. You are great," said Eli.

Napoleon looked at the English leaders. He was obviously jealous of their fine clothes. Eli extends her hand for a friendly handshake. Napoleon kissed her hand.

"Have anyone told you before that you have very pretty eyes and a beautiful chalky skin, mademoiselle "

Annabell faceplamed. Olivia approached him.

"Cough… She hates ….. cough. Cough… flirting. Cough"

"Your king is lucky to have you in her court," said Napoleon. "I wish you were my advisor"

"She is busy," said George and looked angrily at the short Frenchman "What are you doing near our borders."

"I'm exploring the world, with my brave soldiers. And I love chariots and horses. You should try it. Your nations have horses, didn't it?" Napoleon smiled smugly.

"We don't need horse. Our men are strong and honorable. And tall." George whisper in Eli's ears. "We need horses and wheels, ASAP"

"I need a horse too," whispered Sun Tzu.

"I'm sure your French culture is awesome, but our English culture is also impressive," said Eli. " I invite to a diner in my palace. We can talk about chariots. I want to know everything about them"

"I accept. I never refuse food from a pretty girl"

"Is this guy suicidal or something," whispered Sun Tzu and the four advisors snickered.

* * *

The wooden table in the reception hall was filled with freshly cooked food on silver plates.

"I have noticed that a lot of your people are training archery. Are you preparing for a war?" asked Napoleon.

"Nah. We are peaceful people," answered Eli.

"Too bad. I was hoping that someone will kill some of the annoying Iroquois. "

A young woman brought a silver teapot and tea cups.

"How do you extract this substance?" asked Napoleon pointing to the silver.

"We mine it," answer Edward.

"Mine?"

Eli smiled and poured tea in the tea cups.

"There is something wrong with this drink. I think there are boiled leafs in it," exclaimed Napoleon.

"It won't be tea without the boiled leafs. It would be plain water," said Annabell. "Your culture is weird and backwater"

"We drink more sophisticated drinks," said Napoleon and put a clay jug on the table. "Please try this wine made in the vineyards of Paris. "

"Too grape-ish" said Edward.

"Too French," added George.

"I prefer tea," said Annabell.

"I like it," said Olivia trying not to offend Napoleon.

"Thank you for the wine," said Eli and swallowed.

"Someday you should visit Paris, madmoasel," said Napoleon. "It's very romantic this time of the year. In fact Paris is lovely all year round. And we have a lot of wine. "

* * *

Annabell and Eli were sitting next to the monument.

"My head hurts from all the wine I drank yesterday," said Annabell.

Eli laughed.

"Do you consider the French enemies," asked Annabell.

"No. Not yet. They are just weird. However if they settle near us, we must be prepare to fight them. I don't trust this Napoleon."

"You hate him, because he flirted with you."

"No that would be too petty for a great woman like me. Maybe. I don't like when people flirt with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE; There is a time skip between this chapter and the last**

* * *

Eli stood beside her map table. She was very proud from the achievements of the people in London and York. Her brave army camped near the border of the Iroquois confederation near the small town of Osininka. Olivia entered the room.

"Let me guess. Annabell asked you to tell me that our economy is struggling, because too many of our brave men are on the front line. You can tell her, that I understood that the first time she told me."

"No," the black haired advisor chuckled. "I bring you information from our scouts." Napoleon have invaded and captured the iroquois settlement Akwesame. Our scouts believe that his forces will attack Grand River village next."

Eli used her bell to signal Katrine. The map artist came.

"Awesome town now belong to the French. I bet it isn't as awesome as it used to be," said Eli.

Katrine stifled a laugh and began to make changes to the map table.

"By the way, I have some ideas for the writing system. We need an official writing system," said Olivia.

"I know. After the war, that will be our next big project."

A militia man entered the room.

"I have an urgent message my lady!"

"Is it from Annabell?" Eli looked at the man. "It's from Sun Tzu. Finally!"

She has sent her great general to fortify the lands north of London. That was the last time she saw him. He and his handpicked followers have built a colossal defensive structure. When Eli sent people to investigate what is happening, they returned with a promise from Sun Tzu that he and his followers will protect the area for an eternity and a plea for more construction and weapon technology ASAP.

"The message is from Lord Hiawatha."

Eli's heart skips a beat. She received the papyrus with the message shaking nervously.

"I can't read this. Olivia please"

Her forces were planning to attack

"He wants to know why is our army near his border."

Eli sighed with relief.

"Send him a message. Tell him that my army is camping and don't want to harm his people."

"Honestly I don't think he is that dense to belief this," said Olivia and began to write.

* * *

"I don't believe it. Hiawatha is stupid. His people were totally unprepared when our warriors invaded their village," said Eli.

"Good. I was worried. Some of my cousins are in that army," said Anabell.

Olivia entered the throne room.

"I bring a letter from Napoleon. He calls you a warmonger."

"What. I bet he was still at war with Hiawatha when he sent me that letter." Eli was very angry.

* * *

Eli received a message from George. Her forces have successfully captured Osininka. Several hours later she received a letter from Hiawatha. The lord of the Iroquois proposed peace. With the help of Olivia she wrote a formal reply, accepting the peace. After that she draw a flame and a sword stuck in the ground, on a piece of parchment. Eli rolled the parchment and send it with a bird to her army. The flame symbolized her order to burn Osininka. The sword in the ground symbolized her request for her warriors not to hurt any civilian unless they resist.


	8. Chapter 8

Shout out to ChocolateTeapot.

* * *

Most of the lands near London were very good farm land. The English farmers have begun to experiment with primitive crop rotation. Edward was experimenting with new weapons in one of the fields, which wasn't in use at the moment. Elisabeth received a message from him and a promise to show her something amazing. She dressed in comfortable clothes and went to the field when Edward and his coworkers were working.  
" Welcome my king," Edward and his five coworkers greeted her.  
"How is project ballista going?"  
"The ballista was a bad idea. On the other hand we have successfully made a catapult," Edward said proudly. "Let's show her boys."  
Two men loaded a rock on the catapult and the other began to pull the ropes.  
"Ready! Aim! Release!"  
The catapult launched the rock. Eli clapped in approval.  
"Well done. It take a lot of time, but this catapult will help us in our next war," said Eli.  
"I think we worked extremely fast my king, "said Edward. " Making a catapult isn't easy. It's a very complex science."  
"How is launching a stone complex," said Eli laughing.  
"It's very complex. Thers's a whole bunch of calculations. If the calculations are wrong the catapult will break or the ropes will snap."  
"And we lost several early prototypes," said one of Edward's helpers.  
"Shut up," said Edward. "Don't listen to him my lady. He is tired. All projects' in which I participate are successful. Almost all. The ballista wasn't possible. "  
"Making a catapult is easy. The hard part is aiming it," said Edward's helper.  
"He is right. We had to invent a whole new math system, combining all the math knowledge of our nation," said Edward. "I have already explained the new universal math symbols to Anabell."  
"Let me guess, we are still losing wealth," said Eli. "I want our craftsmen to start producing catapults."  
Edward's team headed to the city to relay her order to the craftsmen.  
"I see you are one of the few people in the town that didn't hate me at the moment. My popularity is at an all times low since our army torched the iroque village. I lost some relatives in that war. Still I think we should have another war with the iroque soon."  
"I lost a younger cousin in that war. Our losses weren't high, but mothers lost sons and people lost their siblings. Some people are beginning to sympathies with the iroques."  
"I understand them. How time fly. Sometimes I forget that most of our people are born after we found London. These people haven't lived in the forests with the constant danger of being killed by a barbarian or a wolf. The can't see a danger unless it is in front their eyes. The iroques claimed land and resources at an alarming rate. Their population was exploding before the French-Iroque war and the first Iroque war. At the moment they aren't a danger, but they will plan their revenge."  
"Our catapults will smash their walls," said Edward.  
"We have another problem. People in York are demanding wine ."  
"Really ? Why would they want that French drink ? Unfortunately, I have no idea how to make wine."


End file.
